


Rest Well

by LegendofCarl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl
Summary: Lotor wakes up after the blood duel with his father to find an unexpected visitor waiting for the exiled Prince to awaken.Requested by Barbitone over on Tumblr!





	Rest Well

It wasn’t long after Lotor succeeded in killing Zarkon that he collapsed from exhaustion. Hunk arrived on the battlefield in the Yellow Lion and brought Lotor back to the castle ship’s infirmary. That was nearly a full quintant ago; yet Lotor had still not woke up, the battle with his father clearly having taken a large burden on Lotor’s body. The others had seemed on edge about having Lotor unattended in the infirmary, worried about him potentially escaping. Shiro suggested they take turns patrolling the infirmary, to which no one objected. There was only one condition given by Allura, whomever is on patrol must alert the others immediately once Lotor woke up.

Shiro was the first to take the patrol shift, and he soon found himself the only one, Lance was supposed to relieve him nearly four vargas ago and Shiro was beginning to think that he would be here until Lotor woke up. However Shiro found himself waiting in the infirmary patiently for Lotor to awaken, he didn’t quite understand why, but Shiro didn’t seem to mind at all. 

Shiro decided to take this down time as a chance to relax, sitting down on the steps across from Lotor’s pod. He leaned back and stretched out his legs, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to wander aimlessly. Shiro began to think about his choice to lend Lotor the black bayard, how even though it worked out and now that Zarkon was defeated, everyone still chastised him for his decision. How it didn’t matter to them that it worked out and Zarkon is gone, he still went behind their backs and betrayed their trust. How Shiro went over the team and left them out of such an important decision. Shiro slumped further into the stairs, the weight of everyone’s words weighing on him.

_What if Zarkon had obtained the black bayard?_

_What if Lotor betrayed us after we decided to use him in a hostage exchange?_

_What if Zarkon had managed to destroy the lions during the battle?_

Shiro groaned loudly to himself. He knew that it was a risky move, but they had no choice, _this is war,_ he thought to myself. Shiro sat himself up and held his face in his hands in frustration; he just wanted the others to understand. All Shiro could hope for was that his decision to put his faith in Lotor would pay off, because as of now he was going to be on thin ice with his team.

“It’s going to take some time before they trust my judgments.” Shiro sighed. He opened his eyes and noticed Lotor’s pod beginning to open; the top slowly dissipating and revealing a slumbering Lotor. Shiro stood himself up and eyed the sleeping Prince, watching as Lotor’s eyes fluttered open suddenly and as he jerked his head side to side quickly, almost in a panic.

“About time, how are you feeling?” Shiro smiled softly, it wasn’t a large smile but a warm one. Lotor looked towards Shiro and a calm began to wash over him. For once Lotor could feel a sense of peace and calm that he had never experienced in ten thousand years, a sensation he’d never be able to feel if it weren’t for the previous quintants battle; if it weren’t for his father’s death.

This realization forced Lotor to pause; his and Zarkon’s estranged relationship forced him to come to terms with a flurry of emotions. On one hand, Lotor was relieved that now his father would no longer terrorize the universe, that perhaps he and the universe can finally begin to _heal_ from all the tyranny from the past ten thousands years. The other hand held a deep desire that Lotor never thought would resurface, the desire for normalcy within the Galra royal family. A desire Lotor hadn’t experienced in millennia, a desire that he thought died long ago with the colony he was so desperate to protect.

“Lotor?” Shiro called, Lotor hadn’t realized he had become so lost in those long lost desire he had.

“Better now that it no longer feels like all my ribs have been shattered.” Lotor was sluggish in his reply as he attempted to figure out exactly where he was, turning his head side to side and coming to the conclusion that they must have placed him instead the castle’s infirmary. Lotor stretched his arms above his head, reaching higher and higher attempting to remove the stiff numbness that had set over his body.

“That’s good to hear. Can you walk?” Shiro asked. Lotor carefully stepped out of the pod and looked back at Shiro. Lotor took several calculated steps towards Shiro, doing everything he can to hide the numbness he felt throughout his body. Lotor had not realized how numb the ancient Altean healing pod would make him feel, and he began to wonder how long he was to put up with this side effect. 

“Yes; albeit with some stiffness.” Lotor replied.

“That’s probably because you’ve been in the healing pod for nearly a quintant—” Shiro told him as he stepped towards Lotor’s pod, “—you really took a beating.”

“Yes my father was a renowned battle strategist during his alliance with Altea and the other systems. Have you been here the entire time?” Lotor asked.

“Most of the time at least. I did leave for a bit to grab something to eat… oh that reminds me—“ Shiro walked back to the spot he previously was, picking up a small plate of food goo, “—it’s not much, but it’s all we had in the kitchen at the moment.”

“The gesture is more than enough, thank you Paladin.” Lotor took the plate of food goo from Shiro and eyed it. Food goo was never a favourite of the exiled Prince, but he would always take it over starvation; Lotor had experienced that sensation enough times and if avoiding that sensation meant eating food goo then so be it. Lotor picked up the spoon from the plate and slowly began to eat, taking no time to savor the flavor.

“Call me Shiro okay Lotor? If we’re going to be allies then we might as well get familiar with each other.” Shiro replied smiling at Lotor. Shiro was having high hopes for this alliance with the exiled Prince, believing it could truly work out to the universe’s benefit. Shiro watched Lotor finish off the plate of food goo, licking away at the remnants on his lips before replying to Shiro.

“Of course Shiro, thank you. If it were not for you I would more than likely be a dead man right now.”

“I’m just glad that it all worked out—” Shiro realizing what having it all work out means, Lotor having killed his own father, “—I’m sorry I didn’t think—“

“No you are right, these events have worked out to a certain degree, however there is much more work ahead.” Lotor stated.

“What do you mean by that?” Shiro asked.

“I have to take the throne before someone else within the Empire does.” Lotor answered. It was imperative that Lotor took the thrown, no one else within the Empire would attempt to make the changes Lotor wants to make, “we should begin discussing the plans to place me on the thrown with the other Paladins immediately.”

“Right now _you_ need to rest. You were nearly dead by the time Hunk found you—“ Shiro crossed his arms, “—besides why does it have to be you anyways Lotor?”

“Do you truly think _any_ of my father’s commanders would attempt to bring stability and peace to the Empire and the planets under its rule?” Lotor’s tone was sharp, there were no other options for the next leader of the Galra Empire, if it was not Lotor then the war would never stop.

“That… is a good point, alright then Lotor, how do we get you on the throne?” Shiro asked as he began to lead Lotor out of the infirmary. Shiro knew he had to tell the others about Lotor being awake, but he knew that Lotor needed proper rest first.

“To gain the title of Emperor I must compete in the Kral Zera and come out victorious.” Lotor replied

“Sounds simple enough.” Shiro started walking down one of the castle hallways, Lotor walking beside Shiro, following his lead.

“If only it was. However a halfbreed’s hold on the Empire will be tenuous at best, especially one who killed the previous Emperor. Thus I will have to prove myself to those who may choose to defect.” Lotor explained, watching Shiro stop in front of a door before entering the access code to enter.

Shiro sighed heavily before cracking a tired smile, “who would have thought dismantling a ten thousand year old Empire would be so complicated?”

“Most anyone, why would you asked such a question?” Lotor gave Shiro a confused glance. Shiro stepped inside the room. The room was a small, empty bedroom, lacking any significant personal items, just a dresser and bed for sleeping on.

“Ah—Lotor that was a joke. Do the Galra not have those?” Shiro blinked, he knew there were cultural differences, but he still expected humour to be included within Galra culture.

Lotor’s eyebrows narrow as he entered the room behind Shiro, “Yes Shiro, the Galra have jokes. However your joke was not humorous.”

Shiro let out a soft laugh before leading Lotor over to the bed, “it was better than one of Lance’s jokes that’s for sure.”

“I’m sure—“ Lotor looked around the room and arched one of his eyebrows before asking, “—why did you bring me here Shiro?”

“I figured you could rest before we all started talking battle strategy.” Shiro replied as he stepped to the side and gesturing to the bed.

“Is… this your room?” Lotor asked as he sat on the bed.

“Yeah, it’s not much but you should be able to get some sleep,” Shiro replied, “I should be going, Allura wanted me to let her know when you woke up, but I’m going to wait before telling her.”

“And why would the Princess want to know that?” Lotor asked curiously.

“Well so we can start talking about what to do with you.” Shiro replied as he stood in the doorway, turning his head back to look at Lotor.

“So she means to get rid of me now that I am done with her dirty work?” Lotor asked dryly.

“No no, no one is getting rid of anyone. It’s mostly to evaluate your status as a prisoner—“ Shiro turned around to talk with Lotor, “—really that’s the only reason.”

“I was merely joking Shiro.” This time it was Lotor who had a smile upon his lips as he looked towards Shiro.

Shiro stood there for a moment before cracking a smile and shaking his head with a short chuckle, “And you thought my joke was bad.”

“Because it was.” Lotor replied, “now I have one more question for you Shiro.”

“What is it?”

“Why did you stay?” Lotor asked, staring intently at Shiro, studying his expression.

Lotor looked over at Shiro, curious to know what the Paladin’s ulterior motive was for waiting. Shiro paused for a moment, lost in thought as he began to come up with an answer. Yes he was the first to volunteer to patrol the infirmary, yet he stayed far longer than he should have needed to and never requested someone to relieve him of the position. Shiro wracked his brain, _why did he stay?_ Shiro thought to himself.

It dawned on Shiro; why he stayed. He was worried about Lotor, because Shiro himself had been in such a similar situation not so long ago and with that he felt a kindred spirit in Lotor. 

“I guess a part of me was worried how you’d react to waking up alone, I know how unnerving it can be. I’m sorry if I jumped to the wrong conclusion.” Shiro responded, giving Lotor a weak smile.

“It is quite alright Shiro. In fact I appreciate your consideration.” Lotor returned Shiro’s weak smile with a tired one of his own. The two men just stayed there in each other’s company for another few moments longer.

“Rest well Lotor—” Shiro said as he turned back outside the doorway, “—I’ll be back later to bring you to the next meeting.”

“Thank you Shiro.” Lotor replied, lying down on Shiro’s bed. He watched Shiro’s back as he stepped outside of the room into the hallway. The door closed and Lotor rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with disinterest before closing his eyes and steadying his breathing. It wasn’t long before the sweet lull of sleep pulled at Lotor’s mind and pulled him under, a rare peaceful sleep that Lotor would have to thank Shiro for in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I took way too long to finally finish this and I apologize so much! I hope you all enjoy it :)


End file.
